Única
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Viñeta/ One-Shot.Ella no era Hinata, aquella que usaba brillo labial y delineador. pero al regresar a su hogar ahí estaba. Ella era la verdadera y única Hinata Hyuga. calída, única en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y no tenía problema con eso. basado en la pelicúla Road To Ninja


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, no. Son propiedad de Kishimoto (el cual últimamente me da muchas sorpresas) lo único de mi propiedad es la idea y la historia.**

**Advertencia: historia basada más o menos en la película Road To Ninja**

**Única.**

La imagen frente a sus ojos se asemejaba diferente, segundos antes habían intentado batallar con el enmascarado líder de Akatsuki, para después situarse en lo que parecía ser Konoha, una confundida Sakura Haruno lo miraba atónico ¿Qué diablos había sucedido? Al girar divisó a los integrantes del equipo 8, al menos había conocidos

Ahí fue la primera pista que indicaba algo extraño, lucían diferentes; Kiba sin Akamaru y Shino algo diferente. Caminando lentamente hasta su dirección ignorando la mirada incrédula de ambos. La figura al medio fue la más diferente.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó. La imagen de la fémina atraía su mirada sin intentarlo, el traje que portaba dejaba poco a la imaginación, sonreía coquetamente alternando pasos para llegar más rápido.

-Naruto- mantenía la sonrisa, se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza, no había rastros de timidez, solo sensualidad.

Lo tomó con posesión, cual trofeo andante dispuesta a romperle alguno que otro hueso a la Haruno. La había amenazado, haciendo que por primera vez Sakura le temiera

Se repitió nuevamente, que no era Hinata.

No lo era. Por más parecido en apariencia física su cerebro le recordaba que no lo era, la mujer de vestidura corta e insinuante usando delineador y brillo labial que siempre le decía sin temor sus sentimientos no encajaba.

.

.

Su familia, aquella que nunca pensó convivir estaba frente a sus ojos. Los ojos violetas de su madre, los azules pasivos se su padre. Estaban vivos, y dejar la realidad que atravesaba se había vuelto un pensamiento lejano

No quería regresar al sufrimiento, pero era innatural, extraño. Por más que se veía tentador tenía que luchar, había personas que lo necesitaban y nunca faltaba a su promesa.

…

Una vez más ese hombre volvía a aturdir su mente ¿valía la pena regresar al dolor? El supuesto Madara se lo preguntó una vez más. Y llegó a cuestionárselo el mismo mientras intentaba deshacer la ilusión. El lugar perfecto, sus padres con vida y sin rastro de sangre en combinación a las lágrimas del lugar donde provenía

Luchó, enfrentado la ilusión de Madara Uchiha, dando lo mejor de sí para proteger a su familia, ahora que estaba en sus manos tal como sus padres lo habían hecho. Tenía que superar al cuarto Hokage, lograr salir para terminar, lo que implicaba regresar a donde pertenecía, al lugar con lágrimas y dolor mezclado con sangre. Su hogar, a pesar de todo y no lo cambiaría, por más que aquella ilusión a punto de desaparecer fuera el sueño que tanto había anhelado.

Aun así algo estaba mal en ese entorno por más perfecto que fuera. Comprendiéndolo al ver la figura deslumbrante caminar hasta su lado, apartándolo. Era momento de partir. La mujer lo miró con molestia, los orbes pálidos con la venas del rostro ligeramente marcada por el Byakugan. Se acercó hasta ella, seguía siendo el mismo rostro, con brillo labial y ojos delineados.

-Tú no eres ella- murmuró, tomando con delicadeza las manos femeninas. La Hyuga apretó con fuerzas sus manos, reconociendo la realidad.

-No-. Respondió suavemente- ¿Ella es diferente, no?

-Lo es- ejerció presión en el agarre- Diferente y única, debo admitir- las mejillas se colorearon suavemente. Ella sonrió, besando la mejilla del rubio con lentitud.

-Entonces no seas idiota, Naruto.- soltó su mano al verlo desintegrarse. Volverse translúcido anunciando su partida.

Cerró los orbes azules al sentir la brisa que lo devolvía a la realidad, la luz brillante rodeándolo con Sakura que parecía haber logrado algunas palabras con Sasuke. Se alegró por su amiga. Al abrir los ojos se encontró en el mismo parque donde había ocurrido el suceso. Ese era su hogar, el Konoha que conocía.

-Estamos en casa- Sakura asintió, caminando a su lado hasta estar vagando sobre las calles de Konoha. Entonces la vió, caminar con Kiba, Akamaru y Shino.

-¡Hinata!- saludó, mostrando la hiera de dientes blancos.

Sonrisa tímida, pantalones algo angostos y el cuerpo bien cubierto por la ropa. La Hinata Hyuga que conocía, la verdadera, única. Sin brillo en los labios no delineador sobre los ojos. Recordando las últimas palabras, se acercó hasta ella con sin disminuir la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo, Hinata-Chan?

-Yo… Naruto-Kun- ahí estaba. El gran sonrojo cubriendo las pálidas mejillas, tomándola antes de caer, producto del desmayo, ante la mirada divertida de Kiba, Shino contemplando sin interés y una Sakura sonriente.

Ella era la verdadera y única Hinata Hyuga. Cálida, tímida. Única en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Y no tenía problema con eso.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos, esta idea no salía de mi cabeza así que para continuar con mis otras historias tuve que publicarla (siento que no sea largo)**

**Básicamente es la comparación de Naruto entre las dos Hyuga, y su forma de ver el mundo de otra perspectiva.**

**Pensaba hacer un SasuSaku variado a esto… ¿qué opinan?**

**Gracias a las personas que comentaron "soledad" me alegro que les haya gustado, esto va por ustedes :) **

**Bien, ya es tarde. Se me cuidan y Se despide**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


End file.
